The Many Shades of Love
by SeshKhem
Summary: Various S/U stories from the Ship Wars on LJ and other drabbles. Posting will be slowish. I'll post with a similar title for the TOS stories. *Chapter 7 is rated K.
1. Absence

*(Sorry for multiple alerts…I kept uploading the unbeta'd versions )

**Beta:** wyntreaurora

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: **Sexytimes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a fake tribble

* * *

**Absence**

"Spock!" she screamed, her nails leaving green semi-circles in his back. He came with a roar as she clung to him, shuddering with the aftershocks of her own climax.

"You never cease to amaze, Commander," she said as she caught her breath.

"I am gratified to hear your assessment of my…abilities, Lieutenant."

She snuggled closer. "I can't think of any better way to celebrate our first night of living together," she murmured sleepily.

"We could have unpacked."

"True, but we had to test the new bed first."

"Ah, so this was merely your method of testing the suitability of the new mattress?"

"I thought you'd like my scientific approach to the matter."

"I am most appreciative," he said, nuzzling her neck.

They fell asleep, still a tangle of limbs, caught up the bliss of this next step in their relationship.

***

The summons came at 0330 hours. After a quick shower, Nyota and Spock made their way to the captain's office.

"Have a seat, you two," Kirk said, obviously recently awakened himself.

"Starfleet has sent new orders. Very vague orders, by the way; everything's hush-hush. Lieutenant, they want you on detail for an undisclosed mission at an undisclosed location for an undisclosed length of time," he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "We are to rendezvous with a cargo vessel We will transport you to this mystery ship, and upon arrival you will receive a detailed briefing." He handed Spock a padd. "Spock, I'll need you to enter these coordinates and take the conn. No one must know where we are headed." He slid another padd to Nyota. "This is for you. I have no idea what's in it, but you have approximately 6 hours to review it and pack. No discussion of this can take place outside of these walls. Including your quarters."

"Understood, Captain," she said, and turned to look at Spock. "Talk about lousy timing."

***

Nyota stood near the transporter pad, Spock at her side holding her bag. Kirk was kind enough to turn his head as they kissed their goodbyes. The cargo vessel signaled their readiness and Spock moved to the controls. "I anticipate your safe return, _k'diwa_."

"Love you," she waved sadly.

He activated the transporter and she was gone in a swirl of light.

He stood staring at the empty pad. "C'mon," said Kirk. "I'll buy you breakfast."

***

Spock slept on Nyota's pillow that night. He awoke at 0400 hours, and rifled through some of the many unpacked boxes and bags. Upon finding the necessary items, he sat at his desk and began his task.

***

Kirk sauntered onto the bridge and made his way to his chair where he was met by Spock.

"No incidents during gamma shift, Captain. All departments report ready."

Kirk looked at his first officer. _Poor guy_, he thought. It had been two weeks since Nyota had shipped out on detail. He leaned in to whisper. "No news, Spock. I even called Admiral Pike. No joy there either."

Spock maintained his usual rigid posture and never took his eyes from the viewscreen. "I appreciate your making inquiries," he said quietly.

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Spock nodded and returned to the science station.

***

The others seemed surprised when Spock joined them for the weekly poker game.

"I gave no indication that I would not attend. Why would you not expect my presence?"

"Because it is exactly one month since the lieutenant left," said Sulu as he dealt the first hand.

"We'd figured you'd be in your quarters pining," Scotty said around a mouthful of pretzels.

"I am Vulcan, Mr. Scott. I do not 'pine.'"

"Good God, man! You don't even miss her?!" McCoy spat.

"On the contrary, doctor. I find her absence most…disconcerting."

"Discon…green-blooded hobgo—"

"As a medical professional, Dr. McCoy, would you not agree that I should avoid prolonged solitude and instead, engage with my fellows to forestall what Mr. Scott calls 'pining?'"

"He has you there, Doc," said Sulu.

McCoy merely grumbled. "Pointy-eared—"

"Gentlemen," Kirk interjected, "I thought we were here to play cards."

***

Spock sat in his meditation robes, allowing the scent of the incense to sooth him. Forty-two days, 16 hours, 58 minutes without Nyota. He focused on his breath and the beating of his heart.

"_Kirk to Spock! My office. Now!_"

"Acknowledged." He walked quickly through the corridors, ignoring the strange looks his flowing robes garnered.

"Captain?" He did not bother to disguise his anticipation. Kirk smiled, and Spock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kirk pointed to his monitor.

"_Hi honey!_" Nyota bounced in her chair. He didn't even try to hide his smile.

***

He stood behind the transporter controls, watching his beloved materialize on the pad before him. Ignoring the captain, she ran to him and he lifted her in his arms.

"Ahem. AHEM."

"Oh, uh…permission to come aboard, Captain?" Spock didn't wait for the answer and brought her lips to his again.

"Permission granted. If anyone's even listening. And two days leave for you both. Welcome back, Lieutenant."

Never taking their eyes from each other they both murmured "thank you," and resumed their reunion.

***

Four hours later, Spock rose from their bed.

"Come back!" she protested.

"One moment. I have something for you." He went to his desk and brought back a small handmade book. He handed it to her as he got back in bed.

Nyota flipped through the pages and sighed. Every day of her absence, he'd written to her. About half of the pages held drawings, many of which were highly erotic and some, downright pornographic.

"It was how I avoided…'pining,'" he said.

She looked up at him, caressed an ear and kissed him. "This is the most romantic thing…ever," she said. "Oooo…wanna try this?" she asked pointing to one of his drawings.

"Now?"

"Mmmm…yes please!"

He kissed her nose. "Put on the boots. I will gather the necessary equipment."


	2. Hangover

**Rated M**

**Hangover**

"You are so very sexy in your dress uniform," Nyota whispered to Spock as he led her gracefully across the ballroom.

"I trust you will demonstrate your appreciation when we are back aboard the Enterprise," he countered.

"Damn right I will," she said with a sly smile. "Come on, let's get a drink." He took her hand and led her through the crowd to the elaborate buffet.

It was their last day on Rentur Prime. The _Enterprise_ senior staff joined the diplomatic delegation at the closing reception to celebrate the successful conclusion of trade negotiations.

"Bones, what do you think you're doing?" Kirk said as Spock and Nyota joined them at the table.

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm making sure this stuff's ok to eat!"

"Doctor, the Federation personnel declared the food and drink at this event to be safe for our consumption."

"Yeah, well I'm just makin' sure. You never know."

Nyota laughed and picked up a glass of sparkling wine and handed it to McCoy. "Drink up, Len. At least _Try_ to enjoy yourself."

Kirk handed everyone a glass, then raised his. "To the best crew and the best ship in the fleet. The _Enterprise_."

"The _Enterprise_," they all echoed and sipped the golden liquid.

"Ach!"

"Blech!"

"Oh my GOD, what is this stuff?"

The all looked at Spock curiously as he downed the drink in one gulp.

"You cannot tell me you _like_ this stuff," Nyota said looking at him in horror.

"I have never tasted anything so, so…." He couldn't find the words, so reached for and then emptied Nyota's glass. A green flush slowly spread across his cheeks. He grabbed Nyota's hand. "Let's dance." He practically dragged her to the dancefloor.

***

14 Hours Later…

Nyota woke to gurgling sounds beside her.

"Spock?"

A groan.

"Honey, you OK?"

Pained muttering.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Help."

"Poor baby. Hangover, huh?"

More muttering.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up, ignoring the rising nausea and pain like a knife in his head.

Nyota looked at him and laughed. "Memory coming back, eh?"

Dancing. He remembered dancing. Then taking off his uniform. Then trying to take off Nyota's uniform while she was trying to keep him from taking off his own. Then running. Naked. After challenging the Federation envoy to a race. Then shouting threats to anyone who so much as looked at Nyota, screaming "Mine! Mine!" before trying to go down on her in the courtyard.

Mortified, he slowly lowered himself back on the bed, covered his head with the comforter and moaned.

"I'll get you some water," Nyota said, rising from the bed. "And don't worry; the Renturian king dropped the sexual harassment charges."


	3. Honey, I'm Home

Beta: recumbentgoat

Rating: **M**

Warnings: Dirty Sexytimes

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Trek, except a fake Bajoran earring. I'm keeping that.

**Honey, I'm Home**

It had started with that letter. She'd been at a linguistics and cultural conference on the icy planet Sigma 9. She was cold, lonely, and horny as hell, and before she went to bed in the freezing hotel room, she sent a note to Spock: "What would you do to warm me up?" She took a hot shower, and by the time she emerged, he'd written back.

"_I would begin with the cherry-flavored oil. I would massage your back and arms, then your feet and calves. I would then take my time with your buttocks and inner thighs. I would turn you over, straddling you. Beginning at your neck and shoulders, I would move to your breasts, but not for long, and I would not touch your nipples, not yet."_

She sat at the terminal, her robe opened, her legs parted, as she read.

"_Down your stomach, your hips, your thighs. Now I would lie beside you, take a nipple into my mouth as I rubbed the oil into your ko-lok. Soon your scent would inflame my hunger, and I would feast upon your sex until you screamed my name."_

She smiled and crawled into bed, imagining it was Spock's fingers rubbing her clit as she masturbated.

The next evening she'd planned to send another naughty note to him. But on turning on her monitor, she found a message from him.

"_Do not pleasure yourself for the remainder of the week. I assure you, our reunion will be worth the wait."_

She smiled in anticipation, and prayed for the week to go by quickly.

***

Nyota materialized on the transport pad, but there was no Spock to greet her. Instead, Scotty came from behind the controls and handed her an envelope. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tore open the letter, reading as she walked.

_Welcome home, k'diwa. Go to your quarters. You will find a candle on your nightstand. Light it. Remove your clothes and wait for me in your bed. Do not speak._

She tucked the letter away and practically ran to her room.

***

She lay in her bed, body tingling with anticipation. She heard the door in the outer room swish open and closed. He was quickly at her side.

He pulled the sheet from her and his eyes roamed slowly across her body. He moved to the foot of the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. She complied eagerly.

"Touch yourself," he rasped.

She grinned slyly and moved her hand, slowly rubbing her fingers across her nub, spreading herself so he could see.

"Touch yourself the way you did after you got my message."

She propped herself on one elbow and quickened her pace. He knelt at the foot of the bed, alternately watching her working hand and her face. Soon he grabbed her arm and brought her fingers to his open mouth and sucked.

"Take off your—" she began, but Spock cut her off.

"Shhh. Do not speak," he said, one corner of his mouth quirked upward.

He climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed, and pulled her atop him, kissing her hard enough to bruise. She ground herself against him, his erection hot beneath her, and delighted at the feel of the fabric against her wetness. He teased her nipples with fingers and tongue, eliciting her groans of pleasure.

In one quick motion, he lifted her, positioning her sex above his face. He held her hips as he inhaled her scent, and Nyota heard a rumbling from deep within his chest. She gasped as his hot tongue found her center, gently lapping the inside of her folds. Grabbing the headboard as he took her clit between his lips and sucked, she praised a number of deities as she rode his face to the edge.

Feeling the telltale signs of her impending climax, he pushed her to the bed. She hit the mattress with her fist in frustration, as he unzipped and lowered his trousers.

"Patience," he scolded, his amusement evident. He climbed atop her and slid his lok inside her, savoring her tight wetness.

"Say it," he growled through clenched teeth. "Say the words."

"Fuck me," she moaned, rolling her hips as he thrust. "Fuck me unconscious, damnit. Make me come." She dug her nails into his scalp and back as he called her filthy names in an ancient tongue. She wept with the violence of her orgasm, and as the waves rippled through her, Spock came with a growl, sending her into another blinding climax.

Lightheaded and limbs still trembling, she opened her eyes. Spock was finally taking off his clothes, staring at her with an unresolved hunger. She lowered her eyes to his still-hard lok.

"I take it you missed me," she said, still gasping for breath.

"I intend to take all day proving just how much your absence affected me,"

"All day? I should speak to the First Officer to arrange for leave."

"I am quite certain that the First Officer will be amenable to your request," he said, reaching into the nightstand for the cherry-flavored oil. He knelt on the bed. "Roll over," he instructed, "It is time I put my words into practice."

She luxuriated under his expert ministrations, amazed at how he knew her body so well, how the curling of his fingers at just the right moment, the circles of his tongue at just the right pace, could send her crashing into mind-numbing bliss over and over again. Her man—the science geek with a skilled and imaginative repertoire in bed.

Later, she sat astride him, muttering obscene declarations as he watched her raise and lower herself on his slick hardness. She came with a shudder.

"If this is how you're going to welcome me home, I ought to leave more often," she teased, breathless.

"I would hope this demonstration will persuade you to never leave," he countered, and flipped her over, ready to persuade her again.


	4. Morning

**Rated: T**

**Morning**

She lay in bed, watching the shadows from the rising sun dance on the wall.

She had thought him interesting if painfully reserved. Attractive, but not her type. These were passing thoughts.

He had been helpful, expanding on her nascent ideas, guiding her in the right direction. She'd been proud when he acknowledged her superior skills.

She'd noticed his lone wolf status. Wondered if he had room in his life for a friend. She tried to broaden his narrow world. He appreciated many of her attempts. Once, she thought she saw him smile.

When her grandmother died, she went straight to his quarters, tears in her eyes. She apologized, bringing all her emotions to him. He said nothing at first, but held her, then whispered_ I grieve with thee_. When she could cry no more she looked at him. _You are the dearest friend I've ever had_, she said. She dried her tears and thanked him. She went home.

When the semester ended, he brought her a gift. Crystal earrings in the shape of stars. _For you are the brightest of stars_, he had said, his dark eyes searching hers. She saw in those brown eyes everything she had wanted. And he stepped closer, waiting. She smiled her yes, and he kissed her.

She lay in bed, watching the shadows from the rising sun dance on the wall. _Half of my soul_, he whispered. She smiled. _Half of my heart_, she replied, and wrapped her arms tighter around him.


	5. Pieces

**Rated: T**

**Pieces**

**1.**

The days after the Genocide were a blur. Reports, debriefings, media attention, piles of paperwork. She got little sleep, and she knew that Spock was getting even less. She knew he spent his non-working hours at the embassy. She could only hope that he was looking after himself.

She sent him at least one message daily. She got no reply and she expected none. Little more than, "I'm thinking of you" or "Let me know if I can do anything to help." Just something to remind him that she cared, that he was not alone.

She felt helpless, useless to him. What can anyone do to ease the pain of watching your mother and your world die? How do you pick up the pieces?

**2.**

She was gone. His wife, friend, lover. Gone in a heart-wrenching instant. No goodbye. He found himself reaching for her in his mind only to be met with a wall of silence, a vast emptiness where his whole world once rested. He had known she would die first. But not like this. No, never like this.

He opened his eyes after meditating, seeing, accepting, and compartmentalizing the grief. Beside him sat his son, all that was left of his family. His beautiful son who carried the very best of both himself and Amanda.

He sensed his son's struggle. There were so many pieces of Spock's life to reassess, reorganize, reconsider. Logic would help, but it would not be enough. Amanda had taught him that.

But Sarek knew, even if his son could not acknowledge it, where surcease would be found.

**3.**

Spock awoke with tears in his eyes, his breath irregular. He found that he was not disturbed by the fact that his father saw him thus. He closed his eyes, faced the nightmare and the grief and the rage, and put them away, for now. He gathered the pieces of his existence that remained, drew strength from them, and opened his eyes.

He walked to the terminal in their suite and opened the latest communication from Nyota. "I will be here when you are ready," it read.

He'd read every note, every day. Each one something tangible to cling to while he caught his breath. He'd had nothing left within him to reply. But this morning he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and knew he at last had an answer.

"Soon, _k'diwa_. Soon."


	6. The Elven Prince

**A/N: **

***This was written for the prompt, "fairy tale." It's a total AU **_**a la**_** the Brothers Grimm.**

***Rated K

* * *

**

**The Elven Prince**

Once upon a time there was a Kingdom in the South known for its beautiful and fertile lands. The King of this land had a daughter named Nyota. She was as beautiful and bright as the stars from which she received her name.

Nyota was no ordinary Princess. Where the princesses of neighboring kingdoms loved silks and jewels, Nyota loved her land and its people. And books. Nyota was never without a book.

She rose early and went to the stables and fields, helping in the birthing season or at harvest time. In the rainy season she rode on her prized mare, visiting the old and the sick, bringing medicines and balms.

In the evenings she studied her books, learning of other lands and tongues, hoping to be of use to her father when he dealt with their neighbors in trade and diplomacy. Her heart longed to visit these far off lands, to see the wide world with her own eyes instead of pictures in a book.

One day, the King decided his daughter should wed. Nyota wept bitter tears.

"Papa, have I displeased you that you would send me away?"

"No, my child, but as I am King, I must keep peace with our neighbors. By marrying you to one of their sons, we will have a strong alliance."

"But Papa, what if I should hate him? Would you send me away to be miserable?"

"No, my child! You may choose the Prince that you shall wed. I will invite all the sons of Kings to the palace and I shall hold a Grand Ball. You shall dance with the princes and choose who you like the best."

Nyota nodded sadly and went to her room. She loved her father the King very much, and she wished to do her duty to her people. But her heart was sore at the thought of leaving her beloved family and home, to be married to a stranger who did not love her.

But Nyota was strong; she soon dried her tears and went to the window to look out over the lands. The moon was rising over the fields.

"Oh, Mother Moon," she whispered, "Please help me chose the Prince who will be the best of husbands, the one who I could love and who will love me."

She sighed and turned away to prepare for bed.

As she slept, the light of Mother Moon fell through her window and lit upon her face.

"Ah, she is lovely," said a voice. Suddenly the voice had a body and it jumped upon the bed! "Wake up, lovely Princess! Wake up!"

Nyota awoke and jumped nearly to the ceiling with her fright. She looked at the figure on the bed. A fairy! Green-skinned and red-haired, the fairy giggled with delight.

"Ah, Princess! I am Gaila and I have been sent from Mother Moon to help you chose the Prince for you!"

Nyota's shock turned to joy, and she ran to the fairy who hugged her tight. "Pretty Princess," Gaila said, "Do not be sad to leave your home. You have always wished for adventure."

"Oh, Gaila," said Nyota, "My wish was to see the world, not to marry some silly Prince only to be shut up in an old castle far from home."

Gaila took Nyota's hands in hers. "Tell me what you hope your Prince will be."

"He will be kind and fair in his dealings with his people. He will be wise and brave and strong. He will not crave fame or fortune for selfish means, but for the good of his kingdom. And most of all, he will love me as I am, not seek to dress me in silks for his own amusement, or wish for me to be silent as a stone. He will accept me and my books and my conversation and be glad of it."

Gaila looked down at the earnest face before her. "Oh Princess, you ask for much in this world," she said quietly. Then her face brightened. "But I shall do my best, and you must rest!" She unfurled her wings and flew to the window. "I will see you at the ball!" she cried as she flew away.

Nyota ran to the window and watched the fairy fly into the night sky. Then she went to bed with a smile.

The day of the ball dawned bright and fair. Nyota rose and went to the stables and fields as she always did, helping and visiting. When the sun was high, she returned home to prepare. Her father had sent her a gown of silk and lace and precious stones. She tore it to pieces and with her own hands made it into a simple dress. She turned away the jewels, wearing only a bright stone she found in the fields on a ribbon around her neck. She did not wear a crown, but a garland of spring flowers that grew wild at the gates of the castle.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "There," she said, satisfied. "He shall see me as I am."

When the appointed hour approached, Nyota entered the ballroom with trepidation. Would Gaila be there? Was her visit all a dream? She walked to her father's side, and he shook his head at his daughter's attire, but smiled because he loved her. He silenced the musicians and began to speak.

"My Lords and Ladies, I present to you my daughter, Princess Nyota!" The assembled guests applauded and the musicians began anew. Oh, but where was Gaila?

The King roused her from her thoughts as he brought a young man to meet her.

"My daughter, I present to you Prince James." The young man bowed and took her hand. He was handsome and funny and danced very well, but he held her too close and seemed to think far too well of himself.

Her next dance was with Prince Hikaru. His dark looks were stunning, but he was young, and while he was kind and gentle, did not seem ready to marry.

The next was Prince Leonard. He was tall and polite, but seemed angry that his father made him come looking for a wife.

She then danced with Montgomery, who was a man unafraid to get his hands dirty. He laughed at his own stumbling around the dance floor and, unfortunately, smelled too much of ale.

Then there was sweet Pavel. Oh, but he was just a boy, blushing and stuttering through their dance.

Suddenly Nyota heard a familiar voice at her ear. "Pretty Princess, I cannot choose for you. But I beg you to look beyond what you see and to hear what is not spoken."

"Gaila?" Nyota whispered. But her father was leading another man before her. "My daughter, I present Prince Spock, of the Elven Kingdom."

Oh! He was handsome. But he did not smile. She sighed and let him lead her to the dance floor. He moved with such grace! He held her neither too near nor too far. And his eyes! His eyes were dark as the night but warm and kind. He wore a simple tunic, adorned only with his clan name. Oh, how different from the fops and fancies around her!

At last he spoke. "I understand that you enjoy reading, Princess. Pray, what do you study?" His voice was rich and deep. She swallowed before answering, but soon their conversation became easy. They discussed husbandry and agriculture, languages and customs. Before she knew it, the dance was ended and she stood there looking at him, breathless. He took her hand and all at once her mind was filled with images of his home, of the music he played upon his harp, of the large library he loved. And then she saw herself as he saw her, lovely and clever, generous and kind. All too soon, her father arrived to drag her away to another partner.

Finally the dancing was over and the guests retired to their rooms. She followed her father to his study and sat at his feet as she had done as a child.

The kind old King took her hand spoke softly. "So, my daughter, have you chosen?"

"I have, father. I choose the Elven Prince."

"But daughter, their ways are not our ways. They neither smile nor frown. It is true they are a peaceful people and that they never lie, but why would you choose such a man?"

"Because the Fairy Gaila bade me look beyond what I see and to hear what is not spoken," she said. "When I looked and when I listened, I saw what a good and kind man he is, and that he would care for me as you cared for Mama."

The King searched his daughters face and saw it to be true. He called for the Prince of the Elves to be brought before him.

When the Prince arrived, he bowed before the King and his daughter.

"Prince Spock," the old King said. "My daughter has chosen you to be her husband. Is it your wish to be bound to her?"

"It is, Your Highness."

"And why do you wish to wed a human?"

"It matters not that she is human. I wish to wed a kind woman, with wit and curiosity, who is not overfond of jewels and gold, for while my Kingdom has much wealth, we do not place our love of it above our love for our people. I seek a woman with the poise to meet with the Kings and Queens of nations, and not too proud to mix with farmers and masons. Someone who will ride across the lands with me, seeking new peoples, new knowledge. This is what I seek, Your Highness, and this is what your daughter brings."

The king nodded solemnly, for he knew that these things were true. He asked one last question.

"And what will you give my daughter through this bond?"

"I will cherish her. I will share all that I have and all that I am with her. The gifts of the Elves are many, good King, and all of these will be hers. She will want for naught, and we shall grow in wisdom together."

"Well, then," said the King, "If this is your choice as it is hers, you may wed."

So it was on a glorious spring day in the forest of the Elves that Princess Nyota married Prince Spock. The Fairy Gaila was there to bestow many blessings, and the Elves welcomed Nyota into their realm with many gifts.

Spock and Nyota shared adventures as they traveled through the many known lands, and met people of all sorts and made many friends. When they became King and Queen of the Elven Kingdom, they ruled with kindness and their people prospered. Their children grew up as good and as wise as their parents, and when Nyota, who lived the short life of a human, died in her husband's arms, he chose to follow her into their next adventure in the hereafter.


	7. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Star Trek related. Just having fun with Gene's creation.  
**Summary:** Nyota gets accepted at Starfleet Academy  
**A/N: **This was written for the "Before they were famous" challenge at startrekland. If I can ever find my muse, this may become something longer later.

* * *

**April**

Nyota ran from her last class of the day at Middlebury University. "Sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder at some poor underclassman she'd just bumped into. Climbing the steps to her dorm, she pushed down the rising anxiety. She reached her room, and tossed her things to the floor.

"Computer: Messages?"

"_There are 4 messages in the queue."_

"Display."

She quickly scanned the list and gasped. There it was: _Starfleet Academy, Office of Admissions_.

She closed her eyes, muttered "Please!" then said aloud, "Open message from Starfleet."

"_Dear N. Uhura: We are pleased to inform you..." _

She screamed.

**August**

The package arrived by special messenger. She held it and smiled.

"Well?" her sister prodded. "Open it!"

It was a padd with the Starfleet insignia. She jumped up and down. "Look!" she squealed.

"Yes, yes," her mother shook her head. "What does it _say_?"

She activated the padd. "Academy rules and regs…" she read from the table of contents, "course descriptions, housing info...Oooh roommate assignment," she touched the screen and read. She looked up at her family, eyes wide.

"What?" her father asked.

"An...Orion."

**September**

Nyota stepped off the shuttle and descended into a sea of red. She grinned as she sought the sign for Orientation Group 5. She reached her group in time to for roll call. Following the older cadet onto the campus, she said to herself, "I'm here. I'm really here!"

She punched in the 5-digit code to her dorm room, took a deep breath and entered. No one was there. Relieved, she chose the bed furthest from the door and began unpacking. She was hanging up her clothes in the tiny closet when the door opened and a green red-head walked in. Nyota went to greet her with an outstretched hand.

"You must be Gaila!"

"Hi!" said Gaila, and stepped forward to shake hands...then abruptly stopped short. The young women regarded Nyota's hand with a questioning look. "Oh!" Nyota understood. "I've had my anti-pheromone shot!"

"Phew!" said Gaila, then tossed her things to the floor and hugged Nyota as if they'd known each other for years.

* * *

"Cadet Nyota Uhura, reporting as ordered, sir." She couldn't hide her smile as she said those words to her advisor for the first time.

"At ease, Cadet. Have a seat," Captain Pike smiled back. "Good to see you again."

"And you, sir."

He regarded her for a moment, then held up a padd and shook his head. "What _are _you trying to do to yourself, Cadet?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The average cadet at the graduate level takes two intro classes in addition to basic training first semester. Some even take just one, to get used to the demands of the place. You've signed up for _four_. Four of the most advanced linguistics courses the academy offers."

"I have the time, sir. And I placed out of most intermediate classes."

"Cadet, pace yourself! Remember, BT is draining enough. I don't want you burned out by Christmas. And what about your music, eh? Balance, Cadet. Balance."

"But, sir, I had a similar course load at..."

"...The best and most challenging xenoligustics program in this sector. Yes, I know."

"I graduated with honors with a double major and still had time for my music and..."

He stopped her with a warning hand. "Cadet, You just got here. There's plenty of time. What are you trying to do, graduate from the Academy by the end of the first year?"

"But…"

"Cut two of these classes. It's an order, Cadet."

She sat straighter in her chair. "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed. See you next week."

* * *

She flopped onto her bed and examined the padd, trying to choose which classes to drop. "As if I didn't know my own limitations..."

"What are you muttering about?" Gaila said from the bathroom door.

"I have to drop two classes."

"What? How many were you taking?"

When Nyota didn't answer, Gaila grabbed the padd and read. "Are you out of your _mind_? I see I need to work on you!"

"What do you mean, 'work' on me?"

"What is it you humans say? 'All work and no play...'"

"I didn't come to the Academy to play, Gaila. I came here to be..."

"I know, I know... 'a communications pioneer,' or some such thing. Whatever." Nyota looked offended. "Look, sweetie, we're _here_. The hard part's over. Enjoy the ride."

Nyota sighed. "Don't think that just because I'm a good student that I don't know how to have fun. But I have my priorities..."

"Well, how about tonight we screw priorities and have a little fun?"

Nyota looked at the padd a moment before tossing it aside.

"You're on."

* * *

"Cadet Uhura, reporting as ordered, sir." There was no smile this time.

"At ease, Cadet. Have a seat."

She complied, hoping her irritation was well hidden.

"So. You got kicked out of your Bajoran class. 'There's nothing I can teach this girl,' according to Commander Robinson."

_I will not look smug. I will not say I told you so._

"Yes, sir."

"You present an interesting and unusual challenge."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir"

"And I have an interesting and unusual solution." He tossed a padd at her.

A name, an office number, a date, a time. She looked up.

"He will assess your language skills and develop an independent study program with you."

"I'm not familiar with this professor, sir..."

"He's not in your department. A few years ago, he was...also an interesting challenge." he sighed. "Dismissed Cadet."

As the door closed behind her he muttered, "Payback time, Spock."


End file.
